omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
VictoryGreymon
Character Synopsis VictoryGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Victory Greymon". A subspecies of WarGreymon, whose body is clad in the armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it easily wields its gigantic crushing sword "Dramon Breaker", and is the "Dragon Warrior of Heroes" that fights against its opponents with unique sword techniques. In addition, VictoryGreymon possesses an evolutionary code that differs from Digimon that were naturally born in the Digital World, and it is thought that it is a Digimon that Digivolved from a Digi-Egg that was produced due to artificial data intervention. In Digimon Next, he is one of the Arbitrators along with ZeedGarurumon, designed to be able to destroy Yggdrasil should it become corrupt. He only responds to a pure Digisoul—when Tsurugi has a Digisoul tainted by his hatred of Barbamon, VictoryGreymon does not move until Tsurugi focuses instead on his desire to protect. He is strong enough to defeat Barbamon, who was fused with Yggdrasil, in one blow. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: VictoryGreymon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arbitrator, Mega-level Vaccine-type Dragon-Man Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, Can kill Abstracts and being with High-Godly Regeneration (Specifically created to destroy Yggdrasil if she were ever to go rouge) Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation(The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). Destructive Ability: High Multiverse level+ (His strongest attacks managed to put a scratch on NEO who even noted this and his strongest attack managed to even make NEO flinch and do some slight damage to him, Was created to defeat and seal Yggdrasil which is further backed up when VictoryGreymon one-shots Yggdrasil Infused Barbamon) Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to keep up with and react to NEO's attack who ascended past Space-Time at that point, Can tag beings like Yggdrasil who is superior to Higher-Dimensional Anomalies like The Homeostasis) Lifting Ability: Likely Universal via power-scaling Striking Ability: High Multiversal Class Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Despite being overpowered by NEO, him and ZeedGarurumon were able to tank hits from NEO who become one with a Higher-Dimensional Universe, Was created to tank hits from Yggdrasil) Stamina: Extremely High, Continued to fight even after being pummeled by NEO to the point of near-death Range: Extended Melee Range with the Dramon Breaker, Hundreds of kilometers with Trident Gaia Intelligence: *VictoryGreymon is a master swordsman who is able to use his Dramon Breaker as a blunt weapon as well as an edged weapon, pulverizing what he cannot cut and cutting what he cannot crush. *As an assault specialist, he is always on the offensive, deflecting or reflecting incoming attacks with his Dramon Breaker or his Victory Shield to close in for the kill and end it with a single decisive attack. *His skill was so great that he was able to impress beings far stronger than him with his skill, surviving NEO's assaults and managing to move him with his determination and willpower. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-type Digimon, his Dramon Breaker can potentially be used against him, dealing massive damage should this occur. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Dramon Breaker Sword, a massive blade designed to crush armor and deals incredible damage to Dragons but is still very effective against most targets. The Victory Shield on its back that can be equipped to block frontal attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dramon Breaker:' A heroic sword technique in which VictoryGreymon pulverizes his target with his Dramon Breaker instead of slashing them. *'Trident Gaia:' VictoryGreymon splits the Dramon Breaker in half and attaches them to his arms before gathering all of the energy present in the atmosphere and concentrating them into the tips of his swords, throwing it as a powerful blast much like WarGreymon's Terra Force. *'Victory Charge:' VictoryGreymon advances towards his opponent, using the Dramon Breaker to incoming attacks back at their owner(s). * Victory Shield: VictoryGreymon equips the shell on its back as a shield to deflect incoming attacks. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. *'Great Tornado:' Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack bypasses physical durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Swordsmen Category:Arbitors Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Namco Bandai Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2